


How The Mighty Have Fallen

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Captured, F/F, They don't like each other, They talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: The battle is over and Artoria has been captured. What better time for Morgan to gloat?
Relationships: Morgan le Fay & Artoria Pendragon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	How The Mighty Have Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Not much is known about Artoria and Morgan's relationship other than its more than its quite messed up and that Morgan doesn't like Artoria for various reasons, but I kind of like filling in some gaps.

Artoria woke up, her head throbbing, her body aching. She slowly opened her eyes, her vision still a bit blurry. She looked around, she seemed to be alone. But alone and chained up apparently. She had shackles around her wrists, the chain wasn’t exactly short but just the fact that she was chained up raised alarms.

She wasn’t wearing her armor, just her regular shirt, pants and boots. No Excalibur anywhere in sight. She could feel her hair was in a low ponytail that she sometime wore.

The last thing she remembered was her battle with Mordred. Then nothing. Now she was locked up, she didn’t know where she was, everything was so quiet and there was minimal lighting coming from a high up window.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She didn’t lift her head up just yet. Then she heard a chuckle. For a moment she froze, she knew right away who it was.

“Well I never imagined I’d see you like this.” Footsteps echoed towards her, stopping a short distance from her, “That was a lie. I imagined you like this a lot, so come on, look up, let me see your face.”

Artoria didn’t respond nor did she look up. Maybe if she just kept quiet, not acknowledging or abiding any request she would eventually be left alone. No. Of course not, that would be way too easy, and Morgan doesn’t make anything easy for her.

“I said look at me.” Her voice was stern and commanding, yet Artoria did nothing. Morgan reached down, under her chin, lifting her head. Morgan was smirking at her, Artoria noticed she still looked pretty much the same as the last time they saw each other.

“Nothing to say?” Artoria just stared at her, eyes narrowed slightly, “I’m insulted, we haven’t seen each other in a while and you won’t even say hello to your big sister?” Still Artoria was silent.

Stubborn. Morgan thought with a chuckle. Slowly she moved her hand from her chin, down her neck, then behind to the back of her neck and into her hair. She scratched her lightly. Artoria groaned and moved her head away, “Stop that.”

“She speaks!” Laughter accompanied her words as she moved her hand away, “I knew that would get a reaction out of you, its one of your weak spots.”

Artoria narrowed her eyes further, “Where am I?”

“Right to it huh? You’re in your castle. Well its not your castle anymore. And your precious sword is at the bottom of the lake, I know you were wondering about that as well. How does it feel? To know you lost everything?” Artoria could hear the delight and victory in Morgan’s tone. She didn’t have to look at her to know that she was smiling.

I lost. The words repeated over and over in Artoria’s head. It had just sunk in. She was in chains, a prisoner in her own kingdom, her own castle.

“Are you going to kill me?”

A chuckle, a sinister one. She felt both of Morgan’s hands cup her face and lift it up so she was facing her, “Where would be the fun in that? I had to go trough hell because of you. Now finally you get to experience what its like.”

“Why? Why do you hate me? I have never been able to find an answer to that question. What have I done to you Morgan?” Artoria’s voice sounded... kind of desperate for an answer, she must have thought about it a lot.

Morgan’s smile faded. She frowned, eyes narrowing, her joy replaced by anger, “Are you seriously asking me that?” Morgan let her go, she took a few steps back, crossing her arms over her chest, “You took everything from me, you had no right. You stood by while knowing I wasn’t happy. You wanted nothing to do with me, ever. You just had to be the perfect king.”

“I didn’t know. How could I know when I never even knew I had a sister until I found out about the Sword in the Stone. We haven’t even met until we were grown ups. How could I hurt you when I didn’t even know you?”

“You never made an effort to know me at all. And yet I know so much about you. That’s one of the reasons you were so predictable.”

“Its not my fault I never met you before then. Uther was the one who split us up. I was so happy when I learned I had a sister out there. Family. Your hatred is misplaced. I’ve never done anything to make you hate...” She was cut off by a strong slap across her face. It stung. It surprised her. With wide eyes she looked up at her sister, her face full of anger, even more than before.

“Nothing... how dare you?! I lost everything! By birthright, my home, my freedom, my... my children...” Morgan’s voice quivered. She knelt down and grabbed Artoria by her shirt, pulling her closer. She didn’t cry, she wouldn’t let Artoria see her cry, “He killed them... he killed my children and you... you never even thought about punishing him, your so called best friend who betrayed you by fucking your wife.”

Morgan’s words were full of venom, she rarely got like this. This was the thing about her and Artoria. They could always get emotions out of each other, what ever emotions those might be, no matter how much they tried to hide them. Maybe that was one of the reasons they stayed away from each other, maybe they were afraid.

“I... I’m sorry... That situation... I gave them a proper funeral, I honored them. But I can’t imagine how you must feel. I’m sorry you had to go trough something like that.” Artoria looked down, she did truly feel sorry for how she handled the situation. There were so many things happening at the time, she did what she thought was right.

“Sorry? You’re sorry. That is so rich. All you thought about was your precious kingdom and your fight with Mordred.” Morgan’s words cold, her voice a bit calmer, but still harsh.

“Mordred... is he...”

“He’s alive. Not that you care. You never cared.” Morgan looked away.

“I never knew he existed, you hid him from me, for years.” It was Artoria’s turn to sound angry.

“Don’t pretend you would care even if you knew. The situation wouldn’t change.”

“I would care! If you told me I could have... I could have taken care of him, I would have been there for him, none of this would have to happen! It didn’t have to be like this.” Artoria wanted to make Morgan see that she was sorry, that things could have been better.

But Morgan just laughed mockingly, “Oh please. You would take care of him? What would you say? How would you explain? Do you think people would approve? A child out of wedlock, and with your sister too.” Morgan laughed again, but this time it somehow sounded sadder, “I kept him a secret because I knew it would hurt you. You would have rejected him either way, just like you did when he revealed his face. You have too much on the line, too much pride.”

“If I knew I would have cared. I would at least try. It doesn’t matter what kind of mistake I made, I would still try to fix it.” Artoria’s heart hurt. She was scared. She was scared that Morgan was right. But she wanted to believe that she would be a better person than that. That everything could have been better.

“My son is not a mistake. Our son is not a mistake. But that’s all you’ll ever see him as. You don’t care. About him, about me, about Lancelot, about Guinevere or any of your knights. All you care about is your beloved kingdom, no matter the cost.”

“Stop putting words in my mouth! Stop telling me how I feel!” Artoria grabbed Morgan’s hands, moving them away from her face. She pushed her to the ground, eyes still narrowed, “You don’t know me.” Artoria’s voice sounded deeper, strained, almost like a growl.

“Oh Artoria, but I do. I know so much about you, I’m one of the very few people that does truly know you.”

Morgan cupped Artoria’s face again, the former king’s frown still there.

“This feels kind of familiar don’t you think. Although last time we were naked and it was much nicer. You weren’t bad for a virgin. Very sure of yourself too.” Morgan smirked, she wrapped her hands around Artoria’s neck before running them down her shoulders and her back.

A shiver ran down Artoria’s spine. She knew Morgan was messing with her, trying to rile her up more. On the inside that was true, but she didn’t want to give her any more satisfaction. She grit her teeth, “Don’t do that.”

“You’re no fun. I was teasing you. You could have given me more of a reaction.” Morgan’s hands stopped, they were just below Artoria’s shoulders.

“Why aren’t you calling for the guards?”

“Why would I? I could overpower you with magic if I wanted to.” Artoria knew that was true, she was very vulnerable right now. She felt Morgan hands move again, cupping her face once again. “Besides I know that you won’t hurt me. You can’t hurt me can you?”

Artoria blinked a few times. She thought about what she just heard. It was true. She didn’t know why but it was true. She couldn’t hurt Morgan and for some reason even though Morgan apparently hated her, she was still alive. That could be because Morgan wanted Artoria to suffer, but Artoria never wanted Morgan to suffer.

In truth Morgan was a weakness.

Neither of them moved, they just looked for each other for a few minutes. Artoria opened her mouth to say something but instead just looked to the side, shook her head got up, stepping away from Morgan. Morgan got up as well and dusted herself off.

Neither of them wanted to look at each other right now. They hated how much they let the other person influence them. That was one of they reasons they couldn’t really stand each other.

Morgan sighed, turned around and started walking away. She stopped at the door. She looked behind briefly, Artoria looking back at her only to avert her gaze.

“I’ll tell someone to bring you food later.” Morgan’s voice was cold, emotionless, and to Artoria it was fake.

As the door shut Artoria backed into the wall, sliding down, placing her hands over her head. How the hell did it ever get this bad? And could it ever be any different? Artoria didn’t know, but she had to believe. Because right now, that’s all she could do, all that she has left.


End file.
